


The Red Door

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Las Vegas, Romance, sexy club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: The Red Door isn’t the kind of place Brienne would usually go. A sex club off the strip in Vegas where people go for a good time - a really good time. But she must get inside and she must get to the secret, invitation only Zone 5. On her first visit she meets a man who completely changes her plan. An infuriating, arrogant ass of a man that makes her life very difficult, but maybe Jaime Lannister is just what she needs.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 120
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try something new and actually write this whole fic before I started posting it. But after writing the first chapter I was dying to know what people think of the idea so I couldn’t resist posting it now. Let me know what you think :) Hope you enjoy!

_I see a red door and I want it painted black._

Brienne paced beside her car in the stiletto heels she had been wearing around the house for 2 weeks. She couldn’t afford to look like Bambi on ice when she walked in there, so she’d practiced and practiced and practiced some more. Now, she was fully confident she could not only walk in heels but also dance if necessary. 

She glanced over at the front door - it was bright sparkly red, not surprising since the name of the club was The Red Door. She heard the clicking of heels that wasn’t her own and saw a woman about to walk by. She was a petite redhead in a silver sequined mini dress with loads of shimmering jewelry, and she was absolutely gorgeous. She stopped and looked over at Brienne. “First time here?” She asked. 

“Is it that obvious?” Brienne groaned. 

She nodded and came closer. “Don’t worry, everyone is nervous their first time. You’ll get used to it quickly though.” She extended a perfectly manicured hand. “Ygritte,” she offered. 

“Tamara,” Brienne replied, shaking her hand. She had tried out a bunch of different names but settled on Tamara. There was no way she was using her real name that was for sure. She had a good feeling she wouldn’t be the only one in there with an alias. 

“How far are you planning to go tonight?” Ygritte asked. 

“W-hat do you mean?” Brienne stammered, pretending she was clueless. This woman seemed nice and she thought she might get more information out of her if she played dumb. 

“Oh boy, okay let’s give you a quick lesson,” she said with a laugh. “There are zones. When you first walk in you’re in Zone 1 - no cover charge there. It’s your typical upscale bar if you want to have a drink. Most people just hang out there to get a little tipsy and work up the courage to go in deeper, so to speak,” she laughed again. “Next we have Zone 2 which is a minimal cover charge and has more of a nightclub feel to it. Big dance floor, lots of bodies grinding on each other, some making out and groping in the corners - a light foreplay arena you could say.” 

Brienne nodded. “And I assume Zone 3 is next,” she said, trying to look curious and excited, even though her stomach was twisted with anxiety and she felt nothing but that. 

“Yes, Zone 3 is where it starts to get interesting,” Ygritte said with a sly smile. “There’s no full nudity there, but lots of topless men and women for sure and far more than just groping and kissing. Blow jobs and pussy licking all over the place,” she said bluntly. Brienne appreciated how straightforward she was being so she could mentally prepare herself for what she was about to see. “A lot of first timers don’t go past Zone 3,” she continued. “It’s a lot to process at first and if you’re looking to get laid or just watch other people get laid you can see and do it all in Zone 3 for far less money than moving into Zone 4.” 

“Tell me about Zone 4,” Brienne said eagerly. 

“Well, if you decide to go there it’s expensive, but it’s worth it, I promise you that. Open bar and no clothing allowed,” she said, licking her lips. “The men are - “ she groaned. “Or if you’re into women -“ 

“No, I like men,” Brienne interrupted. 

“I thought so too,” Ygritte said with a wink. “But after a threesome or two you might find you enjoy both.” Brienne felt her cheeks flush. Threesomes had not been part of the plan at all. “Anyway, there’s a change room with lockers to store all of your things. And like I said, no clothes allowed in Zone 4. There’s full on orgies up there, lots of people paired off, threesomes too of course, but there are a surprising number who just like to watch - some jerk off while they watch, some don’t,” she shrugged. “It’s quite the mix of individuals and you’ll find the feel of the room is different every time you’re there.” Brienne realized she must have looked a bit freaked out when Ygritte reached over and patted her arm. “Don’t worry - you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Like I said, there are lots who just like to watch so you wouldn’t look out of place at all if that’s all you decide to do.” 

“Thank you,” Brienne said. “How, uh, how does it work? How do people decide who - you know -” Her voice trailed off and she felt like an idiot. How the hell was she supposed to walk into a sex club and look like she belonged if she couldn’t even talk about it. 

Thankfully Ygritte was very patient and kind. “There’s nothing unconsentual allowed. Some will verbally ask, others just do it by making eye contact before they touch each other. And there are the red beads up in Zone 4.” 

“Red beads?” Brienne asked, playing dumb once again. 

“Yeah. In the changerooms there are red beads hanging by the door. If you don’t want to be touched or hit on and aren’t planning on having sex just throw on a set of beads and no one will bother you at all,” she explained. “You’ll get a feel for things really quickly, I promise.” 

“And what about after Zone 4? Is there a Zone 5?” Brienne asked. 

Ygritte glanced around nervously and then stepped closer, looking up at her. “There is, but it’s quite secretive. You can’t just pay and get in like the other areas - it’s invite only,” she whispered. 

“How do you get an invite?” Brienne asked. 

Ygritte looked around again, clearly nervous talking about Zone 5. “There are people watching in Zone 4 and if they see something they like they will come find you and offer the invitation. But - if you ever wear the red beads, even just one time, you’ll never get invited.” 

The nervous feeling in her stomach intensified. “What kinds of things do they like?” she asked. 

“Tamara - I don’t know if you want to go there - it’s, uh, it’s a lot. Just work you way up to Zone 4 and enjoy it,” she suggested. 

“Tell me, please,” Brienne begged. She had to figure out how to get herself to Zone 5 and she would do whatever she needed to do to get there. 

Ygritte sighed. “They like a lot of fetish stuff I’ve heard. Women with really big tits, men with huge dicks - ladies who look exceptionally young and for some reason they pick a lot of gay men and men who enjoy being pegged. Makes the orgies more interesting to watch I guess.” She looked her up and down and nodded. “You know, your height might be your ticket in,” she said. “I haven’t seen a woman as tall as you in the club ever. If you play your cards right you might just make it to Zone 5 before you know it.” 

Brienne was feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous. As desperate as she was to get there, and as willing as she was to do what was necessary - she really didn’t know if she had it in her to pull it off. She was not the kind of woman who oozed sexuality like Ygritte. She didn’t have the confidence in herself in that way either. She knew the things she was good at and she was really good at those things, but unfortunately parading around naked and flirting with men (and more) was not something in her repertoire. 

“Listen, if you want my advice - take it slow. This is your first time here. If you make it to Zone 3 consider it a win and come back another night and try again. I can tell how nervous you are and others will notice it too, but sometimes that’s a turn on for guys and it will actually make things easier for you. Let the men come to you - because I assure you, they will.” Ygritte patted her arm again. “You can walk in with me if you want to,” she offered. 

Brienne looked down and placed her hand over Ygritte’s. “You have been so kind,” she said. “I really appreciate all the information and advice. You go ahead though. I still need a minute to make sure I’m ready for this,” she lied. Brienne knew she was going in there whether she was ready or not. 

“Okay. It was nice to meet you and good luck,” Ygritte said with a smile and a wave. 

“You too,” Brienne replied. She waited until Ygritte was inside and then checked herself in the reflection on her car. The dress she was wearing was short, for her, but she had a feeling it would be extremely modest compared to what other women in there would be wearing. She reached down and flipped the hem up inside shortening it another couple of inches. Brienne looked down at her long legs and sighed - there was a lot of skin showing. She didn’t wear dresses or shorts even. Her legs hadn’t seen the Nevada sun in a long, long time. But thankfully her complexion was very light all over, so they just matched the rest of her snow white skin. 

She took a long deep breath. “You got this,” she said to her reflection. Then she spun and walked to the front door and straight inside. After quickly surveying the scene in Zone 1 she immediately followed the directions to Zone 2. She could hear the loud music playing as she approached. Brienne paid the cover and headed in. It was exactly like Ygritte had told her - lots of writhing bodies on the dance floor and plenty of horny people in the shadows with their tongues down each other’s throats. It certainly wasn’t her scene and she already felt a bit creeped out. 

She made sure to hide it as she worked her way through the crowd towards the entrance to Zone 3. Her heart was pounding as she paid the astronomical cover charge and slipped inside. The price it cost to get in made her understand why Zone 2 remained so busy. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw before her. Brienne had to actually bite back a gasp before it came out and she attracted unwanted attention. 

There was a man less than 2 feet away from her getting a blowjob from a blonde woman while he sucked another man’s dick and not far from them there was a woman with her legs spread open being fingered by one man and kissed by another. Brienne slowly took a deep breath and tried to make sure her eyes weren’t bugged out of her head. She actually felt a bit nauseous as panic set in, but there was also a little arousal starting that disgusted her even more. She didn’t like the fact that she was getting turned on by a place like this or the fact that she couldn’t control the flutters or the aching between her legs. 

As she moved past the two threesomes she took another survey of the room and realized that she was way over dressed compared to every other person in the room except the bar tenders. Off to her right she saw there were locker rooms so she slipped into the ladies. If she didn’t want to stand out and draw attention to herself she needed to look the part. She unzipped her dress and slipped out of it. She considered removing the heels too, but she’d worked so hard on her walk she didn’t want to waste her efforts so she left them on. They made her legs look longer and sexier anyway. 

Brienne found a locker and put her dress inside, along with the clutch she was holding and then closed it and set it with a pin number. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Black lacy pushup bra and matching panties that she’d bought the second she’d decided to come to this place. They fit her well and showed off her curves. She was fit and toned and her body looked good. Maybe a little too much on the muscular side for home, but at least they would know she was strong. 

She realized her hand was shaking when she reached up to adjust the stupid eyelash extensions she was wearing. They really did draw attention to her pretty blue eyes, but she hated how they felt, just like she hated almost every part of this whole thing. “Get it together,” she whispered to herself. She managed to get the shaking to stop, but her legs still felt jittery when she headed back out into the madness. 

Without looking around her Brienne went straight to the bar. She didn’t plan on drinking, but she would feel better with one in her hand. “Club soda and lime,” she said to the bartender. As he pushed it over to her she realized that she left her money in the locker. “Fuck, I don’t have any cash.” 

He smiled at her. “It’s okay - this one’s on me.” 

“Thank you so much,” she replied, grateful for his kindness. She turned away from the bar and looked around the large room. She was easily the tallest person in the room, especially with the stilettos and she could tell that people had already taken notice of her. Her skin started to crawl, she could feel the eyes on her body. She forced a smile but avoided eye contact, choosing instead to set her gaze upon people who weren’t paying her any attention. Ygritte had been right about the number of people just watching. She figured it was actually close to half that weren’t engaged in any sort of activity other than staring at people who were. 

She quickly averted her eyes from the man at the far end of the bar with his hand inside his underwear jerking himself hard and fast. She realized quickly that he certainly wasn’t the only one. There were people masturbating all over the place. Once again she felt a deep ache between her legs and her heart started to race. 

She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths once again, but before she opened them she felt a hand on her arm. “Come with me,” a man said. 

“Excuse me,” Brienne started, trying to remain polite and not cause a scene. 

“Please, just trust me,” he said. Brienne turned and got a look at him as she allowed him to move them to a private area in the back corner. He was quite possibly the sexiest man she’d ever seen. His hair was dark blonde, a bit on the longer side and he had a strange nose that somehow made him look even sexier. She guessed he was a bit older than her, no more than 10 years though. His face was covered in just enough scruff to make him look ruggedly handsome and his jaw was ridiculously chiseled and perfect. 

She didn’t know what he wanted with her, but she was suddenly worried about her ability to resist him. He was a fucking God. Another glance revealed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of navy boxer briefs that didn’t leave anything under them to the imagination. Any arousal she’d felt thus far was nothing compared to what she was now feeling. 

“I’m sorry, I just got here and I’m not ready to -” She started, as he stopped and looked around to make sure no one could hear them. 

“You’re a fucking cop,” he hissed, leaning in close. He was making sure that their body language didn’t give away the true nature of the conversation. 

“I am not,” Brienne said defensively. 

He rolled his eyes. “You are. I can smell it on you.” 

“I don’t think that’s what you’re smelling,” she replied, turning bright red the second the words were out of her mouth. “That’s not what I meant - I didn’t - oh God,” she moaned. She noticed he actually cracked a smile and it made her feel better. 

“You need to get out of here,” the man said urgently. “Please. It’s not safe for you.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She had neither confirmed or denied to the man that she was a police officer, but somehow he already knew the truth. “I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself.” 

His eyes wandered down her body and he nodded. “I bet you can,” he agreed. Brienne’s body reacted in a way she hadn’t felt this strongly for quite some time. “But still, you need to go get dressed and leave.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said stubbornly. “Who do you think you are to just tell me what to do?” she added. 

The man sighed and then moved closer. He was tall, not as tall as her but she figured without the heels they would be fairly close. He ran his hand lightly up her leg and then leaned in close, pressing her up against the wall. Brienne gasped when she felt his rock hard erection press into her. He eyed her, regarded her with such intensity and all she could do was hold her breath and try not to fucking pass out. Finally he leaned in, went up on tiptoes to reach and whispered in her ear, “Special Agent Jaime Lannister - FBI.” Brienne gasped again and her eyes widened. He lightly kissed her neck, but she knew he was just playing the game to keep his cover intact. “Devry and 7th, there’s a parking lot on the left hand side. Leave now and meet me there in an hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t get this next chapter out of my head so I had to write it before I could focus on updating anything else. Hopefully I can get to All I Wanna do later today before chapter 3 of this one consumes me 😂

_Do you have the time to listen to me whine about nothing and everything all at once?_

Devry and 7th was only a 15 minute drive from the Red Door, but her movements were slow and hesitant so by the time she pulled into the parking lot, still in a daze, she was only 8 minutes early. The club was much busier on the way out than it had been on the way in, so she’d weaved through crowds, barely noticing what was going on, because all she could think about was the FBI agent who had just busted her cover in 10 seconds. 

Brienne was pissed and disappointed with herself. How had he known? What had she done that gave herself away? She had to ask him, she had to know, because she needed to fix it so it wouldn’t happen again. But there was far more to her current state of heartbreak - there was no way he was going to let her go back in that club while he was running his own undercover operation. “Fuck,” she hissed, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. All the work, all the time and effort over months and months - and she’d fucked it up in one damn night. 

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” a voice said as the passenger door opened and the handsome man climbed in. Brienne glared at him but didn’t say a word. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. He flipped it open for her to see that he was telling the truth and sure enough he was - Jaime Lannister - FBI. 

Brienne grabbed her own badge and sighed. “Brienne Tarth, Reno PD.” 

“Reno?” he looked surprised. “You’re not working,” he muttered. She could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. “Not officially,” he added, putting it together quickly. “Does anyone even know you’re here?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said. “I’m on vacation and I was out at a club for a good time when you ruined my night.” 

Jaime laughed and she glared at him even harder. “Oh come on,” he scoffed. “You were not there for a good time, you’re not that kind of person.” 

“You know nothing about me,” she snapped. 

“Let’s see - 38, unmarried, workaholic, not much of a social life because you fixate every waking thought on your cases and it doesn’t leave time for fun, you like to jog, you’re a cat person not a dog person and you have no family - either no living family or no family that lives close,” he said. 

“What the fuck?” Brienne muttered in awe. “You ran a background check on me already?” 

Jaime sent a text message to someone before replying. “When did I have time to run a background check on you?” he asked. “I left the club and came here.” 

“Then how -” She was dumbfounded. 

“Profiling is a huge part of my job - and I’m really good at it,” he replied, sounding cocky and arrogant, which didn’t surprise her in the least. Most FBI agents she’d met carried an air of superiority. 

“Well I’m 39,” she huffed. “And my dad lives in LA - not that far away.” 

He thought for a moment. “He’s got a second family, doesn’t he? Your mom - she died when you were young and your dad has remarried since - and you have step siblings or half siblings.” 

“Wrong,” Brienne said, a little too excited. “No siblings - just a wicked stepmom.” 

He gave her a cocky grin, “Close enough.” 

“Whatever,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Can we get this over with? What do you want from me?” 

“Well, I want to know why you were at the club and I want to make sure you don’t go back there again,” Jaime said. His words, the confirmation of what she knew was coming, tightened the knot in her stomach. “I’ve spent too long on this case to have you jeopardize it.” 

Brienne clenched her fists and her teeth, trying not to blurt out anything before she really thought it through and decided how she was going to proceed. Should she tell him the truth? What if he could help her? Or would it better to just keep quiet, wait it out until his investigation was over and then resume hers. What if he can help you? A voice said. She studied his face for a moment and then she trusted her gut. Listening to her instinct was what made her a good cop so she had to hope she was right this time too. “I’m investigating the murder of my partner,” she admitted. “His name was Renly and his death was ruled a suicide.” 

Jaime groaned loudly. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered. “You risked my entire operation because you refuse to believe that your lover ended his own life?”

“He wasn’t my lover,” Brienne hissed angrily. “He was my partner, he was a cop.” She was already regretting her decision. “And he didn’t kill himself. I know it. I just feel it. He was murdered.” 

“Let me guess? You’ve pressed your superiors time and time again to reopen the case and they’re sick of you and won’t listen anymore?” He asked. 

“Pretty much,” she replied bitterly. “But I have a good case, I swear. I think Renly was investigating the Red Door and got himself into trouble. Or maybe he was just there for personal reasons - “ She added, blushing. “And they found out he was a cop.” 

Jaime tapped his fingers on the door for a moment, then spoke. “Well, since my night has already been cut short and I have nothing better to do right now - lay it on me. What have you got?” 

Finally. Finally someone was willing to listen to her. “His diary,” she said. “Journal. Notes. Whatever you want to call it. I went into evidence and I took pictures of the last few weeks. I went over it a million times and it didn’t make sense. He kept writing about zones and the investigating officers thought it was some online game he was into. They shrugged it off as nothing. But I couldn’t let it go.” She licked her lips. “Then a few weeks ago I saw this article about a new nightclub opening in downtown Reno and it mentioned that it was divided into zones. As soon as I reread the diary in that context it made so much more sense. In the very last entry he talked about an “invite only Zone 5.” Jaime actually looked a bit intrigued. “So anyway, I started to research clubs in Reno and then I realized that it didn’t make sense for Renly to be out clubbing near home,” she paused for a second and admitted something that had broken her heart when she learned the truth. “Renly was gay, but not everyone knew the truth and he didn’t advertise it. So anyway, I figured what better place to get lost in the crowd, where no one would know you, than Vegas. It took forever, but I started going through clubs on and off the strip and when I came across the description of the Red Door - I knew it was the one.” 

“So what if your partner had secret getaway weekends in Vegas? How does that lead you to believe he was murdered? Maybe he was feeling too much pressure trying to keep his secret? Suicide rates in the LGBTQ community are known to be much higher,” he countered. 

“He didn’t kill himself,” Brienne said confidently. “He was finally happy and in love. He told me about Loras one of the last times we spoke.” 

“So he had a new love in his life and he was off spending weekends at a sex club?” Jaime said skeptically. 

“I know it sounds bad, but that’s why I think he was doing the same thing you and I are doing - I think he was investigating something and it didn’t end well,” Brienne said, praying he would see what she saw. 

“So why haven’t you taken this new evidence to a superior?” he asked. “Oh wait, they won’t give you the time of day anymore will they? 

She shook her head sadly. “I pushed too hard for weeks and months after Renly’s death and not a single one of them will let me talk about it anymore,” she sighed. “So that’s why I’m here, doing this on my own so I can take back something substantial and make them see the truth that I see.” 

“You’re wasting your time,” he said matter of factly. “You’ll never get to zone 5 and we both know that’s exactly where we’ll find what we’re looking for.” 

“You don’t know that,” she said stubbornly. 

“I do,” he replied looking her up and down. 

“Why? Because I’m not pretty enough? Not sexy enough?” Brienne drawled. 

“I didn’t say that at all,” Jaime replied. “The problem isn’t about how you look - it’s the fact that I could take one look at you and I knew you weren’t meant to be in that place.” 

“So what? It was my first visit. I’m sure everyone is a little nervous their first time there,” Brienne replied, still stubbornly arguing even when she already knew he had a point. 

“It’s more than that.” His voice had changed. It was softer. “You have an innocence about you. Maybe it’s sexual inexperience or maybe you’re a good wholesome Christian girl, or maybe you’re guarded or damaged - I don’t know exactly what it is - but I knew you were like a fish out of water there and I’m not entirely sure there’s anything you can do to change that.” 

Brienne set her jaw and met his eye, “I can do whatever I need to do to make this work.” 

“Well, now I can also see that you’re stubborn and determined which now makes me believe that maybe you can - but do you really want to? Do you really want to risk giving up a part of yourself just to find out the truth? It’s not going to bring him back,” Jaime said. 

“I know it won’t,” she snapped. “But it might save the next person.” 

“Or you could save yourself and leave this to me,” he suggested. “How are you even going to afford the cover charge on a cop’s salary?” 

“I’ll figure it out,” she grumbled. The truth was, she had already dedicated so much time, heart and passion to this mission and she felt so close to the truth. It was eating away at her and she had to know. Not only did she have to know, she needed to be the one to discover it. She couldn’t just sit back and wait to see what he found out. 

Jaime’s phone buzzed and he looked down to read a text he’d received. “Do you enjoy it?” she asked out of the blue. Her mind flashed back to their encounter at the club. He was aroused, she’d felt it - and she’d thought about it more than once. His lips on her neck, the whisper of his sexy voice in her ear. With all of that stuff going on around her - his touch had turned her on more than all of it. His fake touch, she thought bitterly. 

“Do I enjoy walking around for hours with a damn erection that I can’t hide or do anything about? Do I enjoy watching other people? Hearing them? Smelling them?” Brienne shivered as he spoke, but she didn’t know if it was a shiver of repulsion or arousal - maybe a bit of both. “Do I enjoy the way people look at me? Women and men - like I’m nothing more than a good fuck?” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling bad for asking. 

Jaime shrugged and gave her another smile. “I’ve had worse undercover assignments,” he laughed. “That place is pretty fucked up to me, but not all people look at sex the same way as I do, so maybe I shouldn’t judge. I’m just a one woman kind of man,” he finished. 

There was silence. She didn’t know what to say to that and she didn’t like the way it was making her heart beat a little faster. She was done being attracted to men she didn’t have a chance with. Besides, this one was too full of himself for her liking anyway. 

“I should have started with an apology,” Jaime said, breaking the silence. “I hope you understand why I did what I did in there. I’m playing a role and I can’t let up for a second. There are always people watching and if anyone saw me pull you aside for nothing more than a little chat they would have red flagged me - I couldn’t risk it.” 

“I get it,” Brienne cut him off before he could say any more. Just thinking about it again was making her feel warm and dizzy. “It’s fine.” 

“You’re not going back there tomorrow,” Jaime said. “Maybe not the day after either,” he added. 

“I have to,” she insisted. “I’ll be careful. I’ll stay away from you. I won’t jeopardize your investigation I promise.” 

Jaime was already shaking his head. “No way. We have work to do first.” 

Now she was confused. “We what?” 

“We have work to do,” he replied. “If you’re going to do this with me you’re going to have to learn the part first. I’m not letting you back in there until I’ve turned you into a dominatrix that will have men and women bowing to her.” 

Brienne’s jaw dropped and her heart raced. Dear sweet Jesus what have I got myself into now? He started to get out of the car and then ducked his head back in. “Go back to your hotel and pack up your things. I’ll text you the hotel we’ll be staying in and your room number soon.” 

“But you don’t have my cell number,” she said. 

Jaime glanced down at his phone. “308 555 1718,” he recited her phone number out loud. 

“How -” she muttered. 

“When you told me your name I texted Quantico - just got the background check back,” he said with a grin. “I’m very impressed Officer Tarth.” 

He shut the door and she watched him walk to his car and drive off. She was scared to even think about what his plan for the next couple of days might entail. A dom? Me? What the actual fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this one is so fun to write 🥰🥰🥰 Hope you enjoy. 😘😘

Brienne was in a daze as she packed up her hotel room. What a night it had been - and it wasn’t over yet. She didn’t even want to think about what else could possibly happen for fear that it actually would. Whatever Jaime’s plan was for her it was frankly terrifying, but she also had to believe that he knew what he was doing. She still didn’t really know the full details of his investigation but she got the sense that they had the same game plan - and perhaps what happened to Renly was part of what Jaime was looking into. 

He still hadn’t texted her yet, but she took her things to her car and checked out at the desk while she was waiting. She liked the hotel she had picked. It was on the smaller side, quiet for Vegas and it felt more private than most of the others. She had a feeling wherever Jaime had them staying would be quite the opposite. 

When the text came in - she wasn’t wrong. It was the address for OYO Hotel with the room number 840. She rolled her eyes and texted him back - _The old Hooter’s Hotel? Really?_

_My team back at Quantico booked it. They seemed to think it was quite hilarious. See you soon._ Brienne started her car and headed for the hotel. She realized after declining the help from the bellman at the door that she didn’t know if 840 was her room, or his room - or - no, she wasn’t going to think about the other possibility. 

When she stopped in front of the door that said 840, she took a deep breath and then knocked. A few seconds later Jaime pulled the door open. He was wearing jeans and a tee, and was barefoot. She hadn’t really paid attention to what he was wearing when he jumped into her car earlier, but she had vivid memories of what he was, or perhaps wasn’t, wearing when she first laid eyes on him. “Oh good you’re here. That was quick,” he said, ushering her inside. “We have work to do.”

“Work? It’s pretty much bedtime,” Brienne replied, letting the door close behind her. She left her suitcase by the door and wandered into the room. 

“You’re going to have to get used to late nights,” he said, popping something into his mouth. “Corn nut?” he added, holding out a little bag. 

“No, I’m good,” she declined. “Just tired.” She made sure to put emphasis on the tired part, but he ignored her anyway. She noticed there was only one bed and felt a pang of anxiety. There was no way they were sharing a room. Surely that was against FBI policy or something. 

“Have a seat. Get comfortable. We have lots to discuss,” Jaime said, plopping down on the couch. The room was really nice, much nicer than the one she had just left. But if her room was the same there was no way she could afford it. 

“Jaime, I really can’t afford to stay at a place like this,” she said. “My hotel was much cheaper.” 

“You don’t have to pay anything. You can just stay here with me,” he replied. The horrified look on her face must have been instant. He started laughing. “I’m kidding. You’re across the hall in 841. Sadly I couldn’t get us cozy adjoining rooms.” 

“I told you I can’t -“ She started again. 

“Relax,” he interrupted. “Welcome to your very own FBI expense account.” 

“What?” She blinked at him in shock. 

“I was serious when I said we were working together. Your chief has already been notified that you may be off longer than your scheduled vacation and you’ll be paid by the Bureau until the investigation is over,” he explained. “Keep your receipts for any food too, they cover 3 meals a day. No booze of course, that’s on you.” 

“I don’t really drink much,” she mumbled. 

“Oh and you won’t have to worry about how you’re going to afford the cover charges anymore, that will be paid back to you as well,” he continued. “Any questions?”

Brienne was exhausted and shocked. She wasn’t sure it was even all sinking in. “I, uh, I don’t think so,” she stammered. 

“Okay so where do we begin?” He said, looking at the papers he had spread out over the table. “Here I guess.” Brienne walked over and looked down at the photos and detailed notes. “I know you have your own reason for being here, but this is mine. 12 missing women in 3 and a half years. Presumed dead, but we don’t really know for sure.” 

“Sex workers?” Brienne asked. She knew the number of prostitutes, strippers and escorts that went missing in Vegas was astronomical. 

Jaime shook his head. “Not a single one of them. Women from all over the country. 22 years old is the youngest, 57 is the oldest. Some single, some married, some very well educated, some not. Most were well off but now that we finally made a connection between them that makes sense. You have to be well off to afford those cover charges night after night.”

“The Red Door? That’s the only thing you’ve found that links them all?” She asked, slowly sinking down onto the couch beside him. 

“Took us a long time to find it. Not surprisingly, women don’t tend to advertise that they frequent sex clubs,” he said. 

“And you think they are all dead?” Brienne asked, picking up the photos one by one. Without really studying them she could already tell that Jaime was right about there not being any sort of type. The women were all beautiful, but there weren’t similar hair colors or even similar builds. They were all very different. 

“I hope not, but it’s very likely yes,” he said gravely. 

She turned and looked at him. “If you’re investigating the disappearance of 12 women, why didn’t the FBI send a woman to go undercover?” 

“Because I’m the best,” he replied with that cockiness she’d witnessed before.

“Then why do you need me?” Brienne said, crossing her arms. 

“Because the best knows when to admit that he needs help,” Jaime said, flashing her a smile that could make any woman’s knees weak. “I’m an arrogant bastard, I know that. I really thought I would walk in there, flash a few smiles and be in Zone 5 in a couple of days. But it’s been well over a week and I’m not getting anywhere.” 

“You didn’t happen to wear red beads at all, did you?” She asked with a sigh. 

“What? Why? I did the first night. I didn’t even know what they were for until I realized that people were avoiding me and I finally figured it out,” he explained. 

“You’re fucked.” Brienne shook her head sadly. “I met a woman in the parking lot and she told me that they never let anyone into Zone 5 who wore the red beads. It’s like a sure fire way to be put on the no fly list.”

“Fuck,” Jaime grumbled. “I knew it had to be something. I mean, who could resist keeping this charm out of the VIP section.” 

“Good God,” she moaned, rolling her eyes at him. “Charm, yeah okay.” 

He leaned his arm on the couch and looked at her with that stupid sexy grin. “Oh come on, I could have charmed you tonight if I wanted to.” 

“You could have tried,” Brienne drawled. She would never admit that he was right. It would have taken every ounce of strength she had to resist him if he’d tried. “So now what? I don’t think you’re going to get to Zone 5. So what do we do?” 

“I’m going to help you get to Zone 5 so you can snoop around and we can figure out what the fuck is going on in this place,” he said. “And I have the perfect plan to get invited.” 

“Jaime,” she protested. “Do I look like a dominatrix to you?” 

“Not yet, but with a little work you’ll get there,” he said confidently. “Just listen to my plan before you judge, okay?” She inhaled and exhaled slowly and then nodded. “Okay, so, would I be correct to assume that you had no intentions of partaking in the activities that one normally partakes in at The Red Door?” 

She felt jittery. She’d been asking herself the same question and she still didn’t know the answer. How far was she willing to go to find the truth? “I’ll do what I need to do,” she said, unable to meet his eyes in case she didn’t like the look he was giving her. 

“Okay, let me put this another way - now that you’re working for the FBI as an undercover agent, there are certain rules and guidelines we have to follow,” Jaime explained. “I’m sure as a cop you know that we are not supposed to engage in sexual acts while undercover unless we believe our life or someone else’s life is in danger if we don’t.” She nodded slowly. She honestly hadn’t thought of that part because she wasn’t going to be a police officer undercover, she was just going in there on her own time. “So given the situation we find ourselves in it makes things a bit tricky,” Jaime continued. “We need to catch someone’s eye to get that invite, but we can’t actually get our freak on to do it.” 

His plan was already coming to her before he explicitly said it. But she didn’t interrupt. She let him make his point. “So what is a good way to command attention without actually engaging in any sexual behaviors? You run the room. You tell others what they should be doing. You control them. If you don’t want them to touch you, you command them to touch other people or to touch themselves. I guarantee if you get this right you’ll be in zone 5 before you know it,” he finished excitedly. 

“Getting it right is going to be the problem,” she said, laying her head on the back of the couch with a sigh. “That is so far beyond the scope of who I am, I can’t possibly -“ 

“It’s not,” he interrupted. “When you arrive at a crime scene, when you’re lead on an investigation - which I know you have done many times from the background check - what do you do?” He asked. “You take charge. You tell every officer where you need them to be. They do your bidding, follow your plan. When you make an arrest or question a suspect - you’re a dom. When you pull over a speeder or deal with a drunk and disorderly - you’re a dom. This is no different.”

He had a slight point but it was still too far off for her to comprehend. “But it is different. That’s my job and I’m good at it. Plus, I wear clothes when I’m at work.” 

“This is your job now, think of it that way,” he urged. “The nudity won’t be easy at first, but you’ll get used to it, I promise.” He smiled again. “The first couple of times I went to Zone 4 I was mortified,” he admitted. “But everywhere you look there are tits and boners, it’s not just you,” he shrugged. “It’s not normal and I don’t think it will ever feel natural, but it does get easier.” 

He lost her at tits and boners when her mind made the connection that they would be seeing each other’s. She had already used her imagination and had a good idea of what he was hiding in his underwear, but she hadn’t thought about the fact that she wouldn’t need to use her imagination for much longer. She felt her cheeks start to burn. “So what will you be doing while I’m - uh - you know.” 

“I’ll be making sure you have lots of people ready to be told exactly what to do and how to do it,” he said, his eyes sparkling. 

Brienne groaned and slumped forward. She dug deep and found that desperate need inside herself to solve this case and find out what really happened to Renly. “Okay so what’s next?” She asked. 

“How do you begin any new case?” He asked, popping more corn nuts into his mouth. 

“Research?” she asked. Jaime nodded and continued chewing. Brienne’s stomach flip flopped. “Porn?” He grinned and nodded again. She felt that confusion swirling around inside her again that couldn’t decide if she was creeped out or turned on. 

“I did a little research while I was waiting for you. I’ll text you a few links to peruse,” he offered. “Tomorrow we can try some role play.” 

“Role play,” she muttered. “Fun.” She slowly pushed herself to her feet. “I need to go unpack,” Brienne said, praying he would let her leave this time. She needed to gather her composure and figure out a plan to survive this. Sex clubs, porn, role play, tits, erections - it was all too much. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Jaime said, standing up as well. “Do you need any help with your bags?” he offered. 

“No I’ve got them, thanks,” Brienne replied. “Hey, I go for a jog every morning. Did you want to come with me tomorrow?” 

“As lovely as that sounds I’m more of a HIIT guy myself,” he declined. “But it’s fucking hot out there. Make sure you hydrate and don’t die.” 

“Yes sir,” she saluted. 

Jaime walked her to the door, stripping off his tshirt on the way. She gave him a strange look. “One last tip before you go,” he said, peeking out into the hall to make sure no one was listening. “Walk around your room naked. Get used to the feeling. It helps.” He popped the top button on his jeans and her eyes wandered down his chest, over his stomach to the little trail of hair that disappeared inside his pants. 

“Goodnight,” she said, about to turn around when she realized he hadn’t given her the key to her room yet. She held out her hand and looked him in the eye while he fished the key out of his pocket. 

“Whoops, don’t forget this,” he said, slapping it into her hand. “See you in the morning.” Brienne turned and headed across the hall. “Enjoy the research,” he added. She felt her cell buzz in her pocket. “The second one is particularly - uh - thorough.” 

Brienne didn’t turn around because she didn’t want him to see how pink her cheeks were. I’m not going to survive this, she thought. No, I’m not going to survive him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those who have read and to those who have commented so far. I know there’s a lot to choose from out there these days so it means a lot that you’re taking the time to go on this journey with me ❤️😘 
> 
> Things are heating up a little 😛 And should get steamier with each chapter. I’m trying to decide if it’s time for a Jaime POV yet or not 🤔

_When I think about you I touch myself_

Brienne dropped her things inside the door and wandered around the room. It looked exactly like Jaime’s room - it was gorgeous and spacious. She flopped down on the king sized bed with a sigh. But her moment of content didn’t last long. She looked at her phone and saw the links he’d sent her. 3 porn videos he wanted her to watch - for research of course. Her stomach swirled and burned at the same time. She was nervous and scared, but she couldn’t deny the intrigue and arousal she was feeling at the thought of watching the videos - and knowing that he’d watched them too. 

She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. She gave in to the swirling desire she was feeling and let her mind wander. Had he masturbated when he watched the videos? Would she? Brienne felt her body ripple with pleasure. Was Jaime into that kind of thing? Would he enjoy being dominated like that? Would he enjoy being controlled - by her? She squeezed her thighs together to ease the ache and took a deep breath. This is dangerous territory, she thought. He’s your superior, you’re working together - you can’t think about him like that. 

She forced her eyes open and sat up. That exhaustion she was feeling was long gone now. She had a second wind and her mind was going 100 miles an hour. There were so many questions, concerns, emotions - and she just couldn’t seem to pick one to focus on - or shove them all away. “I need to run,” she said out loud. 

Brienne grabbed her suitcase and found a pair of running crops and a tank top then quickly changed. She briefly considered going to the spa to use the treadmill, but she loved running outdoors and it just wasn’t the same. It was much easier to clear her mind with some sort of scenery moving past her. The air was hot and sticky and hit her like a wall when she stepped outside, but she’d lived in Nevada all her life and she was used to jogging in the heat. Once she started off down the street, heading north to start there was actually a very light breeze, but it helped make things bearable. 

Some areas were crowded and she had to dodge people, but it actually wasn’t too bad. It didn’t take long for her to forget all her worries and just enjoy the sights and sounds of Vegas at night. It was a unique place for sure, like nowhere else in the country. She passed more than a few prostitutes, even though she knew the Vegas PD had been working hard to keep the sex trade off the strip. Despite the adult atmosphere of Vegas they still tried to maintain that they were a family friendly city and a safe city - some bought into it, others didn’t. 

The smell in the air was a lot different than she was used to back in Reno. She often headed out to Mogul or Sparks and ran in the suburbs or jogged on the paved paths in and around the city. Either way, it was much different from the boozy, rank smells and stale air of the strip. The intrigue of the city made up for it though. The couples coming out of casinos unable to keep their hands off each other, drunk women in heels and short dresses stumbling around - freedom, exuberance, and sheer joy on so many faces. It really was the epitome of nightlife with the bright lights, sounds of slot machines, laughter, music and happiness everywhere. 

She continued north for about 20 blocks, which likely equated to around a mile, before she made the turn and headed back south. It was only a 2 mile run, much shorter than her usual jaunt, but she was soaked with sweat when she returned. The cold air in the hotel lobby felt good, but it made her start to shiver by the time she got to the elevator. When she got back to her room she went right to the shower and let the luke warm water wash over her, rinsing the sticky feel off her body. She quickly washed her hair and body and then climbed out. 

Brienne walked naked to her suitcase to dig out her pajamas when she remembered Jaime’s suggestion about walking around nude when she was alone. She picked up her nightshirt and then put it back down. He probably had a point and she would soon have to learn to appear very comfortable wandering around with nothing on. 

He’s going to see you naked, a little voice reminded her. She walked over to the mirror and studied her body. She was fit with muscular legs and arms, a flat stomach and - she turned - a pretty decent ass if she was being honest. It was round and full in a way that most straight men seemed to enjoy. Her legs were long - really long, and it made her shape very unique. She knew it was a turn on for some, whereas others might find her height rather overwhelming. She had been self conscious about it when she was younger, but over the years she’d learned to embrace it because it made her different and interesting. 

She touched her nipples and felt them stiffen under her fingers. Her breasts were small and she knew that part of her would stand out like a sore thumb in comparison to all the massive tits she’d seen in the club. But it wasn’t something she could change, so there was no point in dwelling on it. 

She stared at herself in the mirror and spoke. “You’re going to do exactly as I say.” She tried to make her voice firm and authoritative like she would at work when dealing with a perp or suspect - but it sounded ridiculous. “Sit the fuck down and don’t move. Hands behind your head - spread your legs,” she tried again. Brienne groaned. I don’t sound like a dom at all - I sound like a cop, she thought. 

She yawned and decided maybe it was time to sleep. I should watch one of the videos first, she thought as she climbed into bed. He’d mentioned the second one so she clicked on the link and then quickly turned her volume down as the video began. It wasn’t like anyone could hear it anyway, but she felt if it was quieter no one would know she was laying in bed naked watching porn. Except Jaime - he knows. Her cheeks flushed and her body felt hot. She honestly had no idea how she was going to get through this with her obvious feelings of attraction for this man she’d just met. 

Brienne tried to focus on the video and imagine herself as the woman standing there with a riding crop in her hand, demanding a performance from the man on his knees in front of her. I can’t say those things, she thought, her heart racing at the idea of telling a man, a stranger, exactly what to do with his cock in a forceful, somewhat demeaning manor. The dom in the video wasn’t as over the top as what Brienne would have imagined - but it was still so far from who she was that it was almost impossible to imagine herself saying those things. 

She quit trying and just watched the video for a few minutes. It didn’t take long to witness the sense of power and control the dom had and feel a twinge of envy. How must it feel to have a man completely under your spell in that way? She wondered. To have him literally on his knees, ready to do whatever you tell him to do. 

Her body started to react to the graphic sexual acts she was watching unfold on the screen. The ache between her legs intensified and she slowly reached down with her freehand and lightly grazed her pussy. A rippled moved through her body and Brienne sighed. It felt so good to finally touch herself after all the pent up sexual desire she’d been through already that day. She thought about what Jaime had said earlier about walking around with an erection and not being able to do anything about it. He had to be jerking off as soon as he was back in his hotel room alone, she just knew it. There was no way he could suffer like that and not get release at some point. 

The porn video caught her attention again as she watched the dom sit on the man’s face and explicitly tell him what she wanted him to do with his tongue and hands. Brienne squirmed and spread her legs under the blankets and then touched herself again. What was happening on the screen wasn’t research anymore because it wasn’t something she would be doing at the club, but it was turning her on too much to quit watching. She spread her lips and slipped a finger between them. Her pussy was wet and slick and she probed a little deeper, lifting her hips slightly off the bed. She was so turned on that she knew it wouldn’t take long if she just moved to her clit, but she wanted the feeling to last longer so she added another finger and pushed them both deep inside herself, gasping loudly. 

She could barely focus on the video anymore as she panted lightly, pushing herself even closer to the edge. Just as she was about to move to her clit her phone buzzed in her hand and a text message popped up at the top of the screen. It scared her and she quickly pulled her hand away from her pussy, and almost dropped the phone on her face. 

“Fuck,” she hissed, grabbing it from where it had fallen on the bed beside her. It was Jaime. Of course it was him.  _ Found another video for you to check out.  _ It was followed by another link. Brienne’s heart started racing and her cheeks burned once again. The man was literally across the hall watching porn, likely with his dick in his hand and here she was 30 feet and two walls away doing the female version of the same thing. 

It’s research, she told herself. It’s necessary for the case. He’s not being a pervert, you’re not being gross - it’s just education. So why did she still feel like she was being naughty or doing something wrong? Oh maybe because most people don’t masturbate when they’re working, she thought, scowling. 

Brienne put her phone down, tossed and turned for a good 3 minutes and then finally she fell asleep. In the morning she picked up her phone and opened the text from Jaime.  _ Thanks,  _ she replied. She knew she needed to watch the other videos. She knew she needed to practice and rehearse because, like it or not, the next time she went to that club she was going to be some version of a dom. 

But before she could do any of that she needed to eat something. She considered going for a run first, but before she could get dressed there was a text from Jaime.  _ I ordered us breakfast. Come over and eat.  _

She got dressed before she replied.  _ Okay. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be there.  _ She went to the bathroom and washed up and brushed her teeth. Then she gathered her composure and walked across the hall. 

“Morning,” Jaime said cheerfully when he opened the door. 

Brienne could already smell the bacon and eggs as she walked inside. “Morning. Oh my god that smells good,” she groaned. They sat down at his table and started to eat. Brienne thought of something as she chewed and swallowed. “Hey, what’s your alias?” she asked. 

“What’s yours?” he asked without answering. 

Brienne rolled her eyes at his avoidance. “Tamara Washington is what’s on my fake ID,” she replied. 

“Hmm, not bad. You could pass for a Tamara for sure,” he nodded in approval. 

“So, what’s yours?” she asked again.    
  
“Nick Carter,” he replied. 

Brienne blinked at him, waiting for the laugh or smile. Nothing. “You’re serious?” she asked.    
  
“Of course,” he shrugged. “Don’t I look like a Nick?” 

“Nick,” she repeated. “Nick Carter.” He nodded. “You don’t have a fucking clue do you?” 

“What?” Jaime shrugged.    
  
She bit her lip. “Nick Carter. Backstreet Boys. Ever heard of them?” 

“Those fuckers,” he groaned as it sunk in. “I’m going to kill them.” Brienne was already laughing. “My team made the ID for me, and obviously picked the name,” he explained. “It’s all making sense now,” he sighed. “That’s why they started calling me Larger than Life.” She snorted. “Fuck off,” Jaime said, shaking his head. 

But she couldn’t stop laughing. “For someone who is such a great detective you can be really obtuse sometimes,” she got out. 

“They’re going to pay for this,” he threatened. “You too,” he added.    
  
“Me? What did I do? I was the one who helped you by pointing it out.” She was biting her lip, trying really hard not to laugh. 

“Just hurry up and finish eating so we can get to work,” he said, ignoring her. “I started a script last night.”    
  
“A script?” Brienne asked, feeling the nervousness return with a vengeance. 

“Yeah, some lines for you to practice that you can use at the club. I figured we could treat it like you’re an actor and you just learn your lines and give your performance,” Jaime said, picking up some papers from the coffee table. 

Brienne nodded, feeling the knot in her stomach release a little. “Huh,” she muttered. “I like that idea. That just might work.” For the first time she was actually starting to feel slightly optimistic about the whole thing. That feeling went away in a hurry once the rehearsals began. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write! I love it when Braime annoy each other almost as much as when the sparks fly in other ways 😂 Enjoy 😘😘

“Yeah - you sound like a cop,” Jaime said, after listening to her read a few of the lines he’d written. 

“I know I do,” Brienne snapped. “That’s because I am one - and you even told me last night that I should use that.” She was incredibly frustrated with him for simply pointing out the same thing she’d told herself the night before. 

“Well, I meant the confidence part of it,” he scoffed. “Not the actual tone of voice and stuff.” He picked up a bag of chips and crunched one down. “Try again, but make your voice more sexy and sultry.” 

She leered at him. “If I could just do that I would be an actor making a lot more fucking money than I do as a cop.” 

He crunched down another chip and stared at her for a moment. “Try again,” he urged. 

“Oh fine,” she grumbled, looking down at the page in her hand. “Don’t look at me,” she snapped, starting halfway down the page. Ironically, it was part of the script but she could have been actually saying that to him. “You have to earn the right to look at me. Eyes on the floor.” Brienne was trying really hard to sound sexy, but it was all coming out choppy. “But you - you can look at me. Yes, look into my eyes and listen to my voice. I’m going to tell you what to do and you better obey.” She stopped for a minute, feeling confused. “Wait, the way this is written it’s like there’s more than one person.” 

“There is,” Jaime confirmed. “I mean, there will be. If all goes well I’m hoping you’ll have plenty of men kneeling at your feet and plenty more watching the performance.” 

Well, as if things couldn’t get any worse now he wanted an entire show with an audience. “Fuck my life,” she muttered. They hadn’t even got to the really dirty stuff in the script yet and she was already struggling. Brienne had really thought a script would make this whole thing easy. Sure it was easier, but it wasn’t even close to easy. “I think I need to practice some on my own,” she said. 

“We don’t have time for that,” Jaime groaned. “It’s just me. We’re a team, we need to work together.” He stood up and brushed the chip crumbs off his hands. “Maybe you just need someone to play the other role so you can get into it more.” 

“Jaime, what -” She watched him sink to his knees at her feet and look up at her. “Are you doing?” she finished. 

“Acting,” he said, giving her a smile. “So - dominate me.” 

Brienne bit her lip. “You’re not going to actually do -” she muttered. 

“Of course not,” he interrupted, rolling his eyes. “I would have to be naked for that, now wouldn’t I?” She blushed and felt like an idiot for asking. “I’ll just pretend and do the motions.” 

She took a deep breath. Even if he wasn’t going to actually do anything, saying these things to him and watching the response in his eyes, and on his face - it was going to be bad enough. Get it together, she told herself. She didn’t want him thinking she was completely incompetant. You can do this. She looked down at the script and picked up again. “We’re going to play a little game so listen very carefully. When I tell you, you’re going to stand up and get ready to play. I’m going to say a number and that is how many times I’m allowing you to stroke your cock. No more - no less. If you don’t do exactly what I say - you’ll be punished.” She paused and stared down into his eyes, trying to seem as domineering as the words she spoke. “When you come - you’re out. I want to see who the real man is - the one who can outlast all you other pathetic losers.” 

Jaime was gazing up at her, hanging on every word. Even though she knew it was an act, it actually made her feel a little powerful and that caused a stirring inside her - for about the billionth time since she’d met this man. Not now, she told herself, taking another deep breath. “Stand up. Now,” she snapped. Jaime jumped to his feet. Brienne started to pace back and forth, eying him with the best look of casual disinterest she could manage and then she stopped in front of him and continued. “You can go first,” she said, looking into his eyes. “3 strokes, nice and slow.” She turned her gaze down as if she was actually watching him masturbate and Jaime made three slow stroking motions with his hand. “Now let go. Hands in the air,” she growled. “Good boy,” she added, her voice very sweet in contrast to the snarling from before. 

Brienne broke character for a moment. “Okay so I would just move along the line and make the rest of them do three - and then come back to you?” She asked, reading the directions he had put in brackets below the scripted words. 

Jaime nodded. “But we have to think of a punishment if they don’t follow your directions perfectly. In the video I watched she would spank them with a paddle, or give their balls a slap with a crop, but we won’t have props.” 

“Thank god for that,” Brienne sighed. 

“You might change your mind about that if you have to smack their bare asses with your hand, or give them little scrotum flicks,” he said, looking rather amused. 

“There’s only one scrotum I want to flick right now,” she said, glaring at him. She was actually too irritated with him to be embarrassed by what just came out of her mouth. 

“Is that so?” he asked, taking a step closer to her, still looking amused. Does this guy take anything fucking seriously? She wondered.

“It is,” Brienne replied, not backing down, but in fact stepping closer to him, using her slight height advantage as best she could. 

Jaime looked her up and down. “I dare you to try,” he said, staring into her eyes with those sexy blue irises of his. 

“Oh there wouldn’t be any trying,” she said haughtily, getting so close she could feel the heat between their bodies. “I could drop you right back down to your knees like a little bitch.” 

“Yes,” he cried out suddenly, patting her arm exuberantly. “Just like that. Whatever you were channelling there - use it. That was perfect.” 

“What?” She mumbled. “I - wasn’t - channeling anything. You’re just fucking annoying sometimes,” she sighed. 

“And somehow me being annoying brings out your sexy voice?” Jaime raised his eyebrows. That damn smirk was still right there on his lips. 

“That wasn’t my sexy voice,” she protested, rolling her eyes at him. He continued to stare at her, his eyebrows still raised. “What? I don’t even know what you’re talking about right now,” Brienne scoffed as she tried to fight off the ridiculous fluttering in her chest. She still couldn’t understand how he could infuriate her and make her feel so turned on at the same time? It baffled more her every time it happened. And to make matters worse, it wasn’t just turned on, but intrigued and excited too. 

“Listen, I don’t know what just happened, but you have to believe me when I tell you that what you just did there - your tone, the way you held yourself, it was as sexy as any of the doms in those pornos. If you can pull that off in the club we’re golden.” She was surprised by his compliment - both the words and the fact that he’d given it. 

Brienne crossed her arms. “Well, I guess you’re just going to have to piss me off right before we go in.” 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” he chuckled. “Let’s try it one more time, we’ll run through the whole thing. And then I’ll leave it to you to memorize and improvise as you see fit.” 

She nodded and they started. By the time she got to the part where she made him stand up she was already feeling quite comfortable. But the more times she told him to stroke his dick, and watched him mimic the act the more turned on she was getting. “You know at some point you’re going to have to pretend you just jizzed and lost the game,” she hissed. 

“Oh I wouldn’t lose the game,” he replied, oozing confidence as he looked her right in the eye. 

Brienne glared back at him. “Beat your fucking cock 97 times, as fast as you can.” The idiot pretended that he lasted to 96 before he made a grunting noise and stopped moving his hand. Her heart was pounding when he was done and the glare was gone from her gaze. 

Jaime slowly licked his lips and then reached over and picked up a napkin off the coffee table. He took a step closer and swiped at her left shoulder. “Sorry, I got some on you.” 

Brienne snorted. “Yeah right.” Then she made a mental note to make sure she stood out of range in the club - just in case there actually were any long distance shooters. 

“Oh you have no idea,” he replied, plopping back down onto the love seat, where he grabbed his bag of chips and started crunching away again. Whatever quick witted reply she might have come up with dissipated as her mind filled with images of cumshots, specifically his cumshots. 

“Don’t you ever eat anything healthy?” She said, trying to distract herself from the Jaime Lannister porn marathon in her mind. 

He grinned at her. “Not if I can help it.” 

Brienne walked around and sat in a chair, facing him. “Can we take a break from rehearsals and talk about the case a little more?” 

“Sure,” he nodded, opening a thick file. He spread out papers and photos and notes all over the table, around all the snacks and drinks already scattered there. She resisted the urge to tidy everything up. “So we had all these missing persons cases that were unsolved and my team was asked to try to find a connection between them. We spent weeks and months trying to come up with something.” 

“How did you finally figure it out?” She asked. 

“An anonymous tip a few months ago, believe it or not. Someone called it into the FBI tip line. Took us some time to dig up all the evidence and put it together, but sure enough the tip was right. The one thing that connected all the cases was The Red Door,” he explained. “I have a recording of the call on my phone. Here, I’ll play it for you.” 

He checked the volume, set his phone on the middle of the table and tapped the screen. A recording started to play and the second she heard the voice Brienne gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes. “Brienne? What’s wrong?” Jaime asked quickly. 

“I - I know - that - voice,” she got out. “Your anonymous tip came from my partner. That’s Renly.” It was a sign. She knew it. Brienne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest thing she had done in her career so far, but she had to keep going. She had to prove to the world that Renly didn’t kill himself. And she had to find his murderer. She looked up at Jaime. “You believe me now don’t you? I know you still had your doubts but you have to believe me now. Renly was murdered.” 

He nodded slowly and then reached across the table and touched her hand. “We’re going to find out who did this - together. You and me.” 

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. For the first time since they’d met he didn’t have that nonchalant, amused grin or twinkle in his eye. He was serious and it meant everything to her. “Thank you,” she whispered.


End file.
